


Caught

by katied4568



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katied4568/pseuds/katied4568
Summary: At a Laurens familty reunion, John and Alex get caught kissing, and things go to shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here's the deal. I got the idea for this from a dream where I wrote a Lams Titanic AU (keep your eyes peeled, that may come later), and then I wrote a few of the paragraphs from this. Because it was a dream, some things were a little strange. For example, John didn't really have a sister named Marcey, he had two sisters named Martha and Mary Eleanor (in this story, Marcey takes the place of Martha, the older of the two.) I just wanted to let you guys know that I realize some of this stuff is wrong, but I'm leaving it like this anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

John didn’t much like his father (and Henry Laurens didn’t much like John either), but he still had to attend all of his ridiculous annual family reunions. There was one bonus this year, though. John had gotten his father to allow Alexander, John’s boyfriend, to not only attend the reunion, but stay in the same hotel room as John, as long as they weren’t public about their relationship. As far as the family knew, they were good friends, and John was fine with that. He was fine. At least he got to come, John thought. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” John was snapped out of his thoughts by Alex coming back into the bed area of the suite and kissing John’s cheek. “I made breakfast.”

“Is it edible?” Alexander was a horrible cook, and John enjoyed pointing it out.

“If you must know, I put Pop-Tarts in the toaster. I would like to point out, though, that last time I cooked, it was a perfectly edible and filling meal.” Alex stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You made pasta and poured marinara sauce from a jar on top.”

“And you ate it.”

“I did.”

“Do you want the Pop-Tarts or not? The hotel breakfast closed down about 20 minutes ago. I was up at 5, of course-”

“Alex, you need to learn to sleep more-”

“-but I was working and I lost track of time to go get food for us.”

The taller man smiled and shook his head and followed Alex to the kitchen, watching his black ponytail bob as he walked and kept rambling, always having twice the amount of energy as a normal person.

As the two men finished their breakfast and sloppily kissed the flavor of s’more Pop-Tarts into each other’s mouths, the phone rang and Henry Laurens let them know to be downstairs by noon. 

“Okay, okay, we really have to get dressed and go.” John pulled away and stood up to get his suit.

 

When both men came back into the suite’s living room, it was 10 to noon and Alex plopped down on the couch.

“So, tell me again the situation with your family.”

John sighed. “Only my dad knows about us. My siblings would understand, but I just don’t think it’s time to tell them yet. Although, Marcey may know, as we were a tad loud last night and she’s right next door.” He smiled and let out a little huff of breath. “Unless my dad tells my more distant family, I don’t think it’s necessary that they know. I don’t know them well enough to invite them to any future wedding of mine, and it would just upset them. I hate South Carolinians.”

“Gosh, John, it’s usually me that rambles.”

“Shut up.”

“Do they think you’re seeing any girls? I just don’t want to slip up and say anything wrong. I probably will anyway, but I’ll try my best.”

“No girls.”

“Alright. You’re single, no one knows you’re gay, and we can’t do anything at all with each other that might give them the wrong idea.”

“Perfect.”

The two men got up and walked to the door. John opened it, and they stepped out. Alex looked up and down the hallway and, assuming everyone had already left (the time was 11:59, after all), leaned close to John’s ear.

“One last kiss?” John copied Alex’s earlier movement of looking around and nodded. The men turned their faces toward each other and pressed their lips together.

Just then, Marcey Laurens opened her door to step outside.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will include some stuff from Marcey's perspective. 
> 
> Sneak peek: Is Alex a woman? (that came from the dream lmao)


End file.
